


Hazel and ice

by Katherinexx1



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s07e04 Millennium, F/M, Fireworks, Romance, Shiner Bocks, Unresolved Sexual Tension, xfiles summer exchange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinexx1/pseuds/Katherinexx1
Summary: 2000, New Year, a new millennium, a new start of things, paths collide...Mulder takes a leap of faith and kisses Scully on New Year's Eve. A start of a journey, exploring their relationship, their fears, their expectations and... each other.





	1. Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is my version of a random elements fic I wrote for @smilingoceanlover.
> 
> It was challenging and fun to write. I will be posting chapter by chapter and I am still writing trying to fit all the requesting elements in.  
> My prompt: random elements fic: fireworks, Shiner Bock, chewing gum, a mirror and Mulder climbing a tree.  
> Romance, MSR, flirty banter, UST, RST, smut...
> 
> English is not my first language, so sorry for the mistakes in it, but I learn every day from other brilliant writers amongst us.
> 
> Big thank to @aweburnphoenix for advice and support!  
> Thank you to @tohru_saien (twitter) for beta reading the first chapter.  
> Thank you to @peacenik0 (twitter/AO3) for beta reading the second chapter. 
> 
> @smilingoceanlover I really hope you like what I wrote...

**December 31** **st,** **1999**

**Hospital hallway**

_ She would never forget how the new millennium had started that night in the hospital, how the new year had begun, how it formed the start of a major shift in her life. 2000 was the beginning of so much more than  _ **_just_ ** _ a new era.  _

Surviving a zombie apocalypse is one thing; it almost seemed easy, simple and normal. Surviving each day in this job seemed effortless compared to the complicated feelings that surfaced when her partner looked at her, gazed even, from time to time. His subtle touches and the soft tones of his voice made her feel a rainbow of feelings, one more confusing than the other. Some days it was easy to hide, to live with it, to carry on, but other moments she struggled – hard. 

His profiling skills frightened her. At times, she believed he could see right through her, straight into her heart. If he could, he would find a burning desire, an ache, a stacked wall of feelings and emotions that belonged to him. If he had the ability to hear her thoughts or even sense her deepest feelings, he would hear her scream out in pain at not being able to show him how she felt. 

But then it happened… that night… that 31 st of December 1999.

The beginning of a new year never really interested her; it was just one month floating into another, year after year, decade after decade. 

She was exhausted after that whole zombie thing, her body felt numb and empty. She stared at the TV screen in the secluded hallway of the hospital. It showed people partying at Times Square before the countdown. In reality, she wasn’t really paying attention to what was happening on the screen. She sensed how Mulder stepped next to her and joined her gaze. Her body reacted to him; it was a natural reaction, a reflex.

Goosebumps and chills slowly crawled over her flushed skin when the countdown started. She refused to look at him. She didn’t want him to see how she craved his kiss, how badly she wanted him close to her; but the harder she tried to ignore him, the more he seemed to be drawn to her. 

 

_ He never expected his night to end the way it did. The start of the new millennium definitely defined a path. Two paths colliding into one; a path not to be traveled alone anymore... _

Fox Mulder had always been a lone wolf, a fox, hunting, searching for the truth. Never stopping, never ending, a quest, a heavy burden to carry. Over the years he started to realize he wasn’t alone anymore in this never-ending road to freedom of this prison the truth held him in. 

He had never lost his willpower, his focus on finding his sister, in uncovering the truth, revealing secrets inside our government, no matter how frightening or ugly it might be. 

In Scully he had found his equal; she kept him honest, defined his focus, kept him sane. She became his friend, the only one he could fully and blindly trust; and not only his friend, but also his protector, his doctor, his shrink, his shoulder to cry on, his strength… his everything. She had become his whole world, without demanding anything from him. 

After almost losing her to cancer and learning she was left barren, he finally realized what this woman had risked just for working with him, staying with him. And now, standing here next to her after fighting the undead, it suddenly made sense. It became crystal clear. 

Sure, he had noticed her subtle glances in his direction from time to time, her nervousness whenever he came too close, the slight shiver in her voice, her whispers during a phone call late at night, her smiles and soft nods at him. How she often seduced him into flirty behavior, and how a simple word or touch could give him butterflies he had never felt before.   
  
They had become so close over the years, he couldn’t imagine his days without her. Even during weekends, when they were off work, they called on a regular basis. He missed her when she wasn’t around and she missed him. The sound of her voice calmed him, her deep blue eyes were his anchor, her life became a part of his. 

His eyes traveled over the entire length of her body as she stood there in the hallway watching the start of the New Year. She was mesmerizingly beautiful and he could spend his entire life just looking at her.    
As his eyes trailed her frame, moments they’d spent together flashed before him. This was the perfect moment to do what he had so long been waiting for. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her. To let her know he loved her, more than anything. 

He noticed how she fought the urge to look at him, it became so obvious the last few weeks how they both craved to be together, but didn’t want to let it show. The need to be close, the need to feel loved, the need to have a significant other, the need to give into each other…   
Both so afraid of stepping that thin line between friendship and love. 

 

_ Worlds collided as he finally took that leap of faith.  _

Both of their hearts won that night. He lost his internal fight and his heart took over leaning in to kiss her. Scully lost the struggle to avoid his presence. She knew what would happen if she looked at him. She wouldn’t be able to fight it any longer, the desire to kiss him. And her fear became reality.    
  
He kissed her and she kissed him. 

The moment his lips found hers, the line was crossed, paths merged and hearts surrendered. The world disappeared and nothing else existed in that very moment except them.    
It was deep and pure, but still so innocent. His lips were soft and melted perfectly with hers. The jolt of electricity ran straight to her heart and she fought hard to hold herself together. 

He was patient and careful not to force anything. Mulder wanted nothing more than to part her lips and make their tongues meet, fully explore her, but he held back. His muscles refused to pull her close, refused to make his hands hold her cheek as they kissed.    
Scully numbed completely, her inner self screamed out to grasp the nape of his neck and slip her tongue into his mouth, but her body held back. She wanted to feel him close, his body crushed against hers, but she needed to be patient. 

She longed so passionately to be with him, to kiss him like no one is watching. But this was not the time, she needed to wait, her body made her wait. 

_ “The world didn’t end.”  _

A few simple words coming from a simple man. A man who meant the world to her, and a sentence with a meaning so deep it made her heart jump. The year 2000 had just begun and the so-called millennium bug didn’t happen. But _ this _ had happened, finally. It had left her a bit star struck and confused. She had tasted him, sweet and wonderful. 

They both knew how that innocent kiss made them crave for more. 

_ “No it didn’t.”  _

She had let him kiss her. Scully. His heart raced in his chest. It had finally happened; he had found the strength to finally make a move. Sweet and innocent, but the message was clear. He loved her. He loved her so much, he couldn’t even begin to describe. He would give his life for her. And finally, she knew. 

_ “Happy New Year Scully.” _

_ “Happy New Year Mulder.” _

A few meaningful gazes were all they needed, a soft smile and a light chuckle. His arm wrapped around her shoulder, he guided her through the hallway to leave the hospital. 

Outside, it was quiet. The silence was a safe haven; it comforted them and didn’t ask any questions. They didn’t need words.   
  
And then,  the first firework shot up like an arrow and exploded in the pitch dark above them. A ray of golden sparkles rained down. Scully gasped and Mulder flinched, then smiled, seeing how speechless his partner was witnessing this New Year’s fireworks party near the hospital. 

His fingers wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her closer into his grasp as they walked towards their car. The side of the car was perfect to lean against and witness the fireworks lighting the sky above them. Scully snuggled closer into his embrace, to protect against the cold winter air. Her head lightly rested against his shoulder. Although it made her nervous, she loved being so close to him, and she knew he liked it too. They both craved for touch, being close to another human being, to be loved. 

It started to sink in that he had kissed her a few minutes ago. She needed to process the events; she needed time to fully realize the consequences of their actions. But the fact remained, they kissed!

And they wanted more. 

Mulder stared at the stars above them, his mind busy processing the kiss that finally happened. The colors in the night sky, the explosions, the joy the New Year brought; it helped him to focus, to understand what he had done. 

For now, he preferred not to say anything at all. They both enjoyed just standing next to each other, watching the New Year unfold. 

 

“There was a time in my life where I was afraid of fireworks…” he suddenly whispered after a few minutes spent in total silence. His voice was soft and warm, holding his gaze pointed at the sky.    
“I couldn’t stand the noise the explosions made, so I used to hide away.  Because of that, I never saw the beauty that was created, never appreciated the colors and shapes. One day, my mom made me watch a fireworks broadcast on television,  and I regretted not persisting, regretted missing the beauty of it. I promised myself to try again the next time, but once again, I failed. ” He shyly smiled, hearing himself tell the story out loud. It felt natural to confide this sweet secret to her. 

Scully listened while her gaze traveled from his face to the sky and back again. Her fingers found his hand on her shoulder, she entwined her fingers with his. It was her way of telling him she was there for him, she listened.  

“Can’t believe I’m telling you this,” he chuckled lightly, shaking his head, fighting the tears his honesty brought.  He wasn't just revealing her this little secret; he was laying his heart in her hands displaying the love for her he had hidden in a small innocent kiss.    
“I genuinely hated everything that included fireworks; New Year’s, the 4 th of July, even the sparklers on a birthday cake used to freak me out… my fear of fire surely didn’t help.”

Her hand lightly squeezed his. She was there for him, now and always. She wanted to know everything; his fears, his flaws, his life story, all the little things no one else knew, wanted to know, or even cared about.    
Scully watched her partner and whispered: “What made you change, Mulder? You seem to be fine right now.” 

He looked down at her. The moonlight glow over her face made her look almost like an angel, and with each burst of fireworks, a variety of colors danced over her skin.

He hesitated, struggled with his answer. He bit his bottom lip and looked up to the sky one last time. His thumb caressed the back of her hand while he carefully played with her fingers.

He smiled at the stars and then, slowly, turned his head in her direction. His gaze met hers in an instant. 

Hazel and ice collided, more powerful than ever before. 

And finally, he gave her his answer, he wanted her to know who took away each and every one of his childish fears.

 

“You”

 

His biggest fear wasn't fire or fireworks after all; his biggest fear was telling her and showing her that he loved her. 

  
  



	2. Beer and tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully is forced to stay at Mulder's apartment due to a snowstorm.  
> They have Shiner Bocks and each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok my second element was Shiner Bock, since I'm not American, I had to search what it actually was before I could start writing this story.   
> It's BEER!
> 
> And yes I know, it's a winter story in summer... SORRY!!
> 
> Hope you like what I did with this element @smilingoceanlover ;-)

**_Mulder’s apartment_ **

**_February 2000_ **

 

The hallway leading to his place got filled with the heavenly sound of Dana Scully’s heels approaching apartment 42. Over the years the building got used to the way her feet walked over the wooden boards, how her perfume traveled through the corridors and lingered for a few minutes after she left, how her voice bounced across the walls. It watched their story unfold, it watched how it blossomed. 

Every other day they visited each other, since the kiss on New Year's Eve. They agreed to give their relationship a chance, to see where it could lead to. Keeping it their secret, hiding it during work, but opening up after. Scully surprised Mulder with some home cooked meals and Mulder’s cleaning skills improved. 

Taking it slow was the keyword in their story. They didn’t want to rush things, just exploring where this could go. 

Today however, they didn’t have any plans until she was forced to come back to his place.  As Scully drove home, the roads were blocked by a heavy snowfall. Although she told Mulder she wanted to get home tonight, nature decided otherwise. By the end of the afternoon, the weather got really bad, snow covered the capital in a fuzzy, cold blanket. The intensity was pretty severe, in a few hours a foot of new snow covered the old one. 

Traffic got worse as the hours progressed. Everyone tried to get home before the actual blizzard hit the city.  Mulder warned her that she would probably get stuck in traffic, or not get home at all. And he was right. 

“Mulder,”  her voice sounded worried over the phone.

“Hey, Scully,  I just got home,” he said while making his way inside, the snow left wet pools on the dark wooden floor. “What’s up?” he asked her, noticing the agitation in her voice. She had to give up on trying to get home. She decided to go to Mulder’s place instead of getting snowed in.    
  


“Roads are blocked, the freaking traffic is crazy. I don’t think I can get home any time soon…” Scully paused nervously.  “Is it ok if stay at your place?”

“Sure Scully, that’s no problem, come on over!”

“On my way…” she said before the line went dead again. 

~~  
  


Mulder's ears perked up when he heard Scully's footsteps in the hallway. Putting the dishes away, he smiled when he heard how her key opened the door. They had exchanged keys after New Years, it felt like the right thing to do.  Almost throwing the last cup into the cupboard, he closed the cabinet and walked towards the door to greet her. 

His smile was wide, and his eyes sparkled when she finally turned to him. 

“Hi, you made it,'' he said, giving her the most magnificent smile ever, waiting for her response. 

“Yeah… I finally did, traffic is crazy out there! The weather is getting really bad. Glad I made it here alive,” she softly smiled, putting her key in her pocket. 

Her eyes met his enthusiastic face and she grinned back. “Mulder!!” she said sighing softly while reacting to his gaze. “You just saw me at the office today… quit staring like you haven’t seen me for ages!” She laughed and tried to avoid his grasp. 

His arms moved around her waist before she could break away, his nose nuzzled her neck and his lips lightly kissed the soft skin below her ear.  A giggle escaped her throat and she tried to wiggle herself free. His lips managed to give her a chaste kiss on the cheek before releasing her. 

“Been planning on doing that all day long, Scully! I’m just very happy you decided to come here, and got here safely,” he said when she left his embrace. Turning around while putting some bags on the kitchen table, she struggles to remain serious.

“I wasn’t planning on it though… but nature decided otherwise,” she said, unpacking her groceries and putting them away in his cupboards. 

“You can’t fight the forces of nature Scully,” he smirked, while he glanced outside. The snow was falling down and the streets outside his apartment were packed with cars stuck in traffic. 

“Besides Skinner wouldn’t be happy if he found us camping in the basement office, right Scully?” he deadpanned while he followed her into the kitchen. 

“That would be fun though…” she started, giving him a meaningful teasing look. 

“Don’t tempt me, Scully,” he leered at her. “ You may want to be careful what you wish for…”

“Ready for a crappy beer night?” she asked with a smirk, while placing the six-pack of Shiner Bocks on the counter.

“PAR - TAY,” Mulder answered before kissing her temple. He grabbed two bottles of beer and slowly made his way to the living room.

“Would you like cheese or popcorn?” she asked him, doubting which one to pick. 

“Not or Scully… AND...” he answered.  She chuckled, took two bowls and filled them with little cubes of cheese and popcorn. Kicking her heels out under the kitchen table she tiptoed towards the couch to join him. 

“My perfect little housewife,” Mulder teased as she put the bowls down and fell next to him on the couch. 

Scully gave him a death glare, and gently punched his side. She was far from a housewife and Mulder knew it. But this was his way of breaking the ice. It wasn’t awkward anymore for them to spend more time together, but still some days they struggled to get out of the work routine. They agreed on no work-related issues on their evenings together. But that rule was a hard one to follow, at many occasions work slipped through. 

Scully often discussed an autopsy she did that day, and Mulder rambled about a UFO sighting he had come across.

“You are so lucky I know your humor, otherwise I would have shot you already,” she grumbled while leaning against his shoulder. 

“Remember, you shot me before G-woman!” Mulder said while catching a piece of popcorn in his mouth. Teasing her had become an art for him, he loved to see her face when he made comments like this.

“So you know I won’t hesitate to do it again!” she snapped. Scully was trying to stay serious, but failing big time when he gave her that puppy-dog look. She sipped her beer seductively as she stared back at him. His eyes were warm and soft, making her weak again. 

“I love our bickering”, he softly said while he admired her face. “Makes me do this,” he warned her before his lips gently caressed hers.  Scully sighed into his mouth as his fingers wound around the back of her neck.

In the month that had passed they explored the art of kissing. From an innocent sweet peck on New Year's Eve, to a more electrifying one today. They had taken their time in doing so, one kiss after the other. They started off with short sweet ones, to greet each other, to break the ice. Slowly moving to the ones with more fire and desire. The first time their tongues touched, it felt like fireworks were exploding all around them. A sensation out of this world, butterflies, jitters, trembling knees. Feeling how they connected, how their warm mouths found each other, tongues sliding over one another, slowly, patiently. 

Their kisses became more passionate as time passed. Heart rates raced, breathing fastened and the temperature rose. Each time it grew more difficult to stop. 

Her tongue slipped through his lips into his mouth meeting his. She gasped lightly as her mouth opened up more and her lips got captured by his. After a short exploration of his mouth, she slowly backed away. She was determined to make him suffer for his silly jokes. Scully licked her lips and finally met his star-struck gaze in her direction. 

“You think nature is trying to tell us something?” she asked innocently. Her face was close to his, her warm breath brushed his face and he finally looked at her again.    
  


“Nature is unpredictable, Scully. But if this is a part of a plan... I’m totally up for it!” he teased her, his hand rested on her thigh while his other tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  He had the feeling that this gesture, the intimate way he touched her now, somehow belonged only to him.

The world outside the window was dark and it was still snowing. 

“Still looks pretty bad out there,” he said and while she joined his gaze out of the window. His arm draped lightly around her shoulder, rubbing her arm slowly up and down. Her back rested against his chest. 

She loved being in his arms, she loved his tenderness and closeness, without expecting more. Even though she felt her body ache for him. No need to rush, they had all the time in the world. The tension that sparked between them was addictive. 

Her head rested against his chest while they observed the heavy snowfall, from their cozy couch. Sipping their beers and watching how the world turned. 

“I have always loved snow,” Scully broke the silence as she turned to him. Her fingers fumbled with his shirt. “As a child, I adored building giant snowmen with my dad. He could be gone for months at the time and when he finally came home and we had snow, he would always take time to build a snowman with me. Bill hated the cold, Charlie was still too young, and Missy was more a summer kinda girl.” Her voice was soft and sounded almost dreamy sharing her memories about her dad. It was rare for the two of them to talk about their personal lives with each other, but Scully was beginning to feel more comfortable being open with him.

Mulder took a sip of his beer and offered her cheese cubes, which she gladly accepted. “So I figure you had snowball fights too?” He asked. A big smile covered her face and she recalled memories of her and her dad rolling and tumbling through the snow. 

“Oh Mulder, we had so much fun, my dad and I…” she paused, letting the memories fully come to her. He held her close, gently caressed her arm and kissed the top of her head.  “Everyone else would be watching us from behind the window, or in front of the fire. But Ahab and Starbuck where outside conquering the ice, the cold and the snow. It was our moment, our time. I will treasure those moments for as long as I live.” her voice broke, she fought her tears, Mulder's arms gloved around her and soothed her.  

Mulder watched how she smiled genuinely and how a single tear ran down her cheek. He loved hearing her tell stories from her childhood, it made him feel a part of the Scully family. Clearly, she still missed her father tremendously, he wanted to be there for her, holding her through rough moments in her life. 

Slowly getting herself back together, she softly asked: “What about you Mulder? The Mulder family and snow?”    
  


He needed a second to dig back into his memories. 

“Erm let me think… I do remember spending time at the Vineyard during wintertime. I was always the one who got up in the morning real early, to go and search for reindeer tracks in the yard.” Scully chuckled lightly, he pulled her closer in his embrace and continued. “My favorite moment was seeing the untouched snow resting on the grass and the trees. A soft white blanket, still untouched and pure. As a little boy, I could just stand there and admire the snow in our backyard. When I looked closer I saw the little bird tracks and paw prints.”

Scully listened carefully and was touched by the sweetness of his story, she could imagine little Fox Mulder standing there, admiring the snow and searching for prints.

“I was always a little reluctant to step into the beautiful blanket of snow, but my sister, just ran past me not caring about the beauty of nature. Destroying the blanket nature had created. She made a snowman and I went searching for pawprints.”

Scully’s gaze was set on his face, admiring his story. “That is so cute, Mulder!”

“And after my search, I usually tried to make an igloo…” he proudly stated. 

“Really?” she said in wonder.

“Yeah… I was fascinated by them, so I wanted to make one myself. And you know Scully, I did make one! My mom even took a picture of it, but Samantha destroyed it after the picture was taken.” 

“Oh, poor Mulder!” Scully comforted him. 

“I was so mad at Samantha, really, really mad,” he chuckled through his words. “I just bulldozed her snowman before mom could take a picture. Sam didn’t speak to me for days!” 

He didn’t speak for a few seconds, Scully looked at him waiting for him to continue. His head was down and he seemed to be lost in thought of his sister. 

"That was Sam's last Christmas before she was taken," his raspy voice broke the silence between them. His words pierced her heart, in response she just squeezed his hand gently. Mulder shifted nervously in his seat and his muscles tensed. Talking about Samantha and dealing with his own feelings still wasn’t easy. His jaw clenched and an anxious cough escaped his throat.   
He sat up straight and grabbed the empty beer bottles and made his way to the kitchen. 

“Another one, Scully?” he asked her from the fridge, grabbing two beers. 

“Sure,” she said while she stood up and walked towards him. “You okay, Mulder?” Scully cautiously asked while her hand gently walked up his sleeve. A soft nod from him was all she needed to make sure he was fine. 

“Do we actually have any memories in the snow together?” Scully asked while her fingertips ran over the table, grasping her beer. “And I don’t mean, frightening memories , like that arctic worm case . I mean nice ones, like the ones we just share?” she stopped right in front of him, sipping her beer. 

“I only remember the frightening ones,” he said in disappointment, his eyes captured hers look up at him.  Looking into Scully's eyes, made him forget every bad case, every painful memory. In that moment there was only her. He wanted to kiss her so badly.

“Maybe we can try and make some new ones, ” she said as she raised up on her toes, and snaked her arms around his neck. “What do you say?” She asked as she moved her mouth close to his. Her eyes twinkled. “I mean, since I’m stuck here with you anyways…” Finally, she closed the distance between them. Her lips softly grasped his bottom lip and then she moved back. A little hum escaped her throat and it sent a shiver down his spine. 

His eyes bore deep into her soul… she knew she was his and he was hers.

“You get the winter gear, I’ll try and find my shovel…” he whispered in her ear, followed by an evil grin.

~~  
  


Their evening outside, making the prettiest snowman Scully had ever seen, having an epic snowball fight and starting the igloo Mulder so desperately wanted. Both were soaked by the snow that landed in their hair and clothes. 

Scully’s giggles were louder than he had ever heard then and Mulder’s laughter filled the empty street. In some apartments lights were dimmed, it was almost past midnight. The Shiner Bocks stayed chilled in a snowbank, and they relaxed against a little wall enjoying their beers.

“That snowman looks suspiciously like Assistant Director Skinner…” Mulder joked, putting his arm around her. He looked at Scully, freeing her face from her wet hair sticking to it. She looked at him, without worries or concerns. For a split second, she felt like a child again, just so intensely happy.  

“Thank you”, she mouthed in his direction, while she moved closer and gently kissed him on his lips. He didn’t expect her to be so bold here out in the open, it was a sweet peck. 

“Let’s head inside, shall we?” Mulder said while he offered his hand, pulling her from the cold snow beneath her. 

Her rosy cheeks burned when the warm air in his living room brushed her face. Mulder’s hand found its usual spot on the small of her back when he opened the door and guided her inside.

A shiver ran down her spine feeling how her body warmed up. A nice cozy feeling of a home. In these short months where they explored their relationship, she felt so at home with him. Scully had always felt at ease with Mulder, he had his way of calming her soul, his voice soothed her, his presence made her heart warm. He could be intense and sometimes even be too much for her to handle but in the end, his effect on her was undeniable. The evenings and moments they had spent together in the last month were pure and honest. They had talked so much, about their lives, worries, and anxieties. 

The scariest of all topics for them to talk about; feelings. But she thought they were doing so well. It was all still so fresh and new, they didn’t want it to be weird or forced. That leap of faith Mulder took on New Year’s Eve was the best thing that happened. Still, Scully felt giddy whenever Mulder looked at her for a few seconds too long. Feelings were out, but the tension still sparked between them. 

Every touch, kiss or even gaze gave her jitters, she felt like a young schoolgirl in love with the hunk of the class. Mulder was her hunk, he had this boyish charm that got to her every time, she was so weak for him. 

“Nightcap Scully, there’s still one beer left?” he said while he looked around the corner into the living room. Scully had found her spot on his couch and seemed to make herself comfortable. 

She smiled when she heard him say her name and felt how her body relaxed more while curled up under a blanket. 

She mumbled something he couldn’t understand and when he returned to the living room he found her asleep on the couch. Mulder took a sip of the beer he brought to share with her and walked silently towards the couch. He smiled and dimmed the light near her head to give her the rest she needed. He didn’t want to wake her, so he stood there, next to her sleeping body, admiring her. 

His fingertips carefully brushed a few lost tendrils of hair out of her face while his eyes scanned her porcelain skin. He gently tucked her in with the soft blanket she brought from her place. She didn’t like the Navaho one, because it was itchy and her sensitive skin reacted to it. Mulder loved her blanket, it had her scent and her laundry detergent on it. Every evening when she left, he wrapped himself into it to feel close to her. 

Her eyes softly moved under her eyelids. “Sweet dreams, Scully”, he whispered sweetly into her ear, his lips lingered a few seconds on her cheek to leave a few tender kisses. 

As he sat down on the coffee table next to the couch and he just couldn’t stop staring at her. She was incredibly beautiful. Not only the way she looked but everything about her. She grounded him, talked some sense into him when his brain was in overdrive mode again. She stopped him from pursuing lies, and helped him to find the truth. His truth  _ was  _ Scully.

It crossed his mind to pick her up and carry her to his bed. He wanted her to be comfortable and he didn’t want to be “that guy who leaves his girlfriend on the couch”. 

He took the chance and gently hooked his arms under her knees while his other arm supported her back. As he lifted her off the couch, her body fell against his chest. It felt as if she had surrendered herself completely to him, her arms dangled next to her body as he carefully strolled to his bedroom with her tiny body safely in his arms. His eyes traveled her face as the pale lighting in his room veiled over her. 

Slowly and carefully his arms guided her body into the warmth of his bed. Mulder tucked her in and brushed his fingers one last time over her cheek. He lightly pressed his lips on her forehead and moved back as quietly as he could. 

Mulder sighed, thinking about the countless dreams he had about this very moment. Scully is his bed, in his arms, tangled up in each other. He wanted nothing more, but they both agreed to go slow. His eyes traveled over her face and he slowly turned around. 

“Mulder…” she mumbled, clearly not entirely awake. 

“You sleep Scully,” he whispered as he sat down next to her. “I’ll take the couch…” he added, his hand found hers and he gently kissed her fingers. She was too exhausted to react, but deep inside she wanted him to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this slow burner...?
> 
> Ready for more?
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> x Katherine


	3. Mistletoe in March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third requested element: chewing gum...

**_March 2000_ **

**_Basement office FBI_ **

 

“Mulder…?” she carefully approached him in their basement office. Her fingertips slowly walked over his desk and her eyes focussed on him. He had no choice of staring back in those demanding eyes of hers.

“Scully…?” he answered with a smirk, dropping his pencil languidly leaning back in his chair. Scully smiled when she noticed he was all ears. She seemed a bit nervous and hesitant, probably due to the thing she wanted to ask. 

“You know I wasn’t able to attend the Christmas dinner at my mom’s last year, right?” she asked while her eyes trailed his face. “I vaguely remember, yes,” Mulder nodded and remembered that they were called out for a case, so Scully needed to cancel Christmas dinner at her mom’s. Maggie had decided to postpone it to a later date when everyone was available. 

“So… mom called and asked if ‘we’ were available this weekend? _Weekend_ as in  _ tomorrow evening. _ ..” she carefully said, as she stepped closer. She was right next to him, her legs touched his knee and her fingertips wandered slowly over his arm. He felt her warmth and his skin reacted with goosebumps.

Mulder swallowed hard after he heard her say ‘we’.    
“We?” he laughed as he looked up to her. His smile mesmerized her, as did his hazel eyes. 

Scully grasped his hand, played with his fingers and he pulled her down on his lap. “Mulder!” she hissed, afraid Skinner or anyone else would catch them like this. His fingertips lightly brushed her hair out of her neck and his lips gently kissed the soft delicate skin below her ear. She shivered and felt how electricity ran through her veins. Every touch of him felt so incredibly wonderful. He nibbled her skin and his tongue tasted her perfume.

“Tell me more about the ‘we’ part,” he breathed across the delicate flesh under her jaw. Leaving goosebumps where the wet spots of his tongue caught the gush of his breath.

“My mom sees right through me, Mulder. I can’t hide these things for her,” Scully whispered, her hand found his chest and carefully pushed him back. “... and besides…” she continued connecting to his eyes again, “she likes you a lot too, you know that!”

Her lips found him and after a soft peck Scully got up again.    
“Are you up for that, Mulder? Dinner with my family?” Scully shyly asked, throwing him a cute teasing smile. She begged him with her glare, even when she knew Mulder was totally up for it. 

“Dealing with good old evil Bill, you mean?” he snorted, while he got out of his chair, pinning her against the desk. His hands held the cold wood on both sides of her hips, his thumbs found the fabric wrapped around her thighs and he gently gave it a few strokes. She shivered.

His nose nuzzled through her hair, as his lips found her ear and the pulse point in her neck. “Persuade me, Scully…” he whiningly whispered as he nipped her skin and his hands held her waist. His body made contact with her and she could feel his heat radiating through their clothes. He got her trapped between the desk and his body, his pelvis pushed gently and rhythmically against her abdomen. 

She gasped and couldn’t deny she did like this tension and teasing. Her hands slowly trailed over his arms and rolled up sleeves while her tongue licked her lips, gently pushing her teeth down her bottom lip. Mulder looked at her, stared and gazed into her mesmerizing eyes, her breathing fastened and her heart raced in her chest. She felt how his arousal pushed against her belly and how he was aware he couldn’t hide it anymore. Her eyebrow raised and her fingertip brushed his cheekbone bringing his mouth to hers. She kissed him slowly and languidly, her tongue lazily curled between his lips after he granted her full access to his mouth. The exploration of his mouth was slow and incredibly arousing. She swirled her tongue over his, her lips gently slid over his while her teeth gritted his lush bottom lip when she slowly moved back. 

He moaned softly, completely in awe of her seductiveness. It started off as a game, he enjoyed playing with her, of course, he loved going with her to her family, but this game got seriously dangerous. He was afraid he couldn’t hold back any longer and just make love to her on the desk of their office. 

Every occasion to spend more time with her he would take. He struggled harder each day to keep his distance, as did she. Their flirtatiousness had become a habit and they needed to be careful not to let Skinner see, or not to give in to in on assignments. 

Her smiles were wider and her gazes deeper. Mulder struggled to hide how she turned him on by just saying his name, rolling her tongue over her bottom lip and how her body lingered a bit longer against him. 

“My room only has one bed...” she said in a velvet tone that made his heart skip a few beats. She ran her finger up his tie, rolling the fabric around her hand. Her finger scraped over his jaw while she winked provocatively at him and wiggled her eyebrows. Scully going full Mulder style on him, and damn he loved it. 

“I take that as a yes,” she seductively said returning his gaze and pointing down at his trousers where his excitement was getting painfully visible. Her eyebrow arched in that specific way to express how impressed she was. 

“Pick me up at 10 AM tomorrow, Mulder.” she gently freed herself out of his grasp and grabbed her coat and left the office. 

He was left behind, painfully aroused. 

***

**_Christmas weekend in March_ **

**_Mrs. Scully's residence_ **

 

The ride to Maggie’s place went pretty easy and Mulder’s car was filled with laughter and deep conversations between both of them. There was, however, from Mulder’s side a bit of concern. They were having a relationship, true, but he wasn’t completely comfortable going all in with the family. He still needed it to be _ their  _ little thing.

This was still very new and pure, a raw diamond he needed to protect. 

“What have you told your mom, Scully?” he asked her, leaving the interstate. Scully looked at him, his focus on the road, she licked her lips and sighed softly. “Erm… not so much Mulder, but as I said, she just knew.” 

Scully felt his concern and doubts about going public with this. “I just told her we went on a few dates and that we are comfortable around each other. That I feel good spending more time outside of work with you and that we both want to see where this is going. And she kinda said she knew all along.” her soft voice warmed his heart. “Just try to ignore Bill, Mulder,” Scully sighed while trying to reassure him, knowing the only one who could act difficult would be Bill, “You are going to be just fine!”   
  
Mulder laughed in disbelief and grabbed her hand. He briefly glanced in her direction while he drove down Maggie’s driveway. He stopped her from leaving the car and he mouthed “thank you!”. Scully answered with a sweet little nod and a wink. 

As they walked towards the front door Mulder’s hand lingered on her lower back. It was his signature move and Scully loved it. His hand just belonged there. Before they rang the doorbell, Mulder hesitated and frantically started searching his pockets. 

“What’s the matter?” Scully asked observing his wild and utter comical search through his jacket. “You have some gum, Scully?” he hastily asked while he kept patting his pockets. “Mulder, you’re fine!” her answer followed quickly, trying to calm him down and reassure him everything would go ok. Her hands traveled over the lapels of his jacket, anchoring his eyes to hers. 

“Stop it, Mulder!” she insisted on calming him down. Her eyes grounded him and eased his nerves.    
“It’s ok!” she slowly said, her breath brushed his cheek and he breathed her in. 

“Here!” Scully handed him a silver-colored wrapper with a peppermint-flavored gum inside, as she slipped her hand into his, standing on the threshold of her mother’s house. They looked like two school kids introducing a new love to the family. 

“Now, calm down, it’s just my mom. You’ll be just fine…” she calmly said, pronouncing every vowel clearly and slowly while her eyes never left his, her hand squeezed his a little to let him know they were together in this. She wouldn’t leave his side through it all, that was her promise. 

 A soft nod from him and a few chews on the gum were enough to give her the permission to ring the doorbell. 

Maggie’s face was all smiles when she opened the door. She wrapped her arms around her daughter and kissed her on the cheek while her hands cupped Scully’s face. “Dana, welcome home honey!” he heard Maggie say to Scully. It was endearing for him to see how both mother and daughter had missed each other. 

A quick look inside Mrs. Scully’s residence didn’t lie; Christmas decorations and a Christmas tree in March. Mulder chuckled at the spectacle in the house and kissed Magaret on the cheek when he politely greeted her and handed her a bouquet of fresh flowers. He was always happy to see her. Mrs. Scully had what his mom didn’t, no hidden agenda, what you see is what you get. 

“Wonderful to see you, Fox! Welcome!” her eyes smiled and she gently pulled them both inside. 

Mrs. Scully’s house smelled like Christmas, pine, roast beef, gingerbread cookies… it was all there, with an extra hint of spring sunshine warming the living room. Mulder took a deep breath and he traveled back into his memory to the Mulder family Christmas party.   

“Mom!!” Scully could barely suppress a little scream when she noticed the Christmas tree, wrapped gifts, the lights,... She stared into the room and was impressed by her mother’s decorating skills.    
“It’s March, mom?!” she said in disbelief walking through the living room.  

Christmas was Magaret’s favorite holiday and it was very important to spend it with family. So she wanted the feeling to be as real as it could get.    
“I love it, you know that, Dana,” she said, “I’m so happy you and Fox could finally make it here.” 

“Happy to make you happy Mrs. Scully,” Mulder politely answered while he joined Scully next to the Christmas tree. His hand gloved behind her back and he held her waist briefly while his thumb caressed the fabric of her skirt. He tried to do it as discrete as he could, but he failed.

Maggie smiled at the sight of it. She couldn’t be happier her daughter finally found her equal, someone who made her happy and completed her. She knew it from the first time she met Fox Mulder. He was kind, sweet, intelligent and caring. The way the desperation showed when her Dana was taken, she would never forget how supportive Mulder was. He would have given his life for Dana, and Maggie knew. 

She knew how he felt when he looked at her when she was returned, the way his hand touched her, the way his eyes smiled when he talked to her. As for Dana herself, her daughter tried to hide her feelings and desires for so long, but Maggie saw through that facade whenever she saw Dana and Fox together. They belonged together, they were made for each other. Dana simply couldn't hide the love she felt for him, Maggie saw it in those little things, a touch, a look, a smile. 

  
“Make yourselves at home, “ Maggie said, “going to check on the meat. Bill and Charlie are on their way.”   
She gave them some privacy. 

Mulder wrapped his arms around Scully when Maggie left the room. His lips rested on her forehead and he gently kissed her hair when he moved back. She didn’t want to leave his grasp and gently tiptoed until her lips met his. Her lips caught his and she slowly suckled on his bottom lip, before moving back again. 

Scully sighed and her eyes briefly met his. The left corner of her mouth curled upwards and her eyes sparkled.    
“You’ll survive Bill, Mulder!” she said giving him a meaningful and loving look that made him feel invincible. Her warm body left him and she slowly walked through the room, feeling home again. 

He admired her, Scully was strong and confident, beautiful and the most lovely human on earth. Her deep blue spring dress complimented her curves perfectly and the deep lace-trimmed V neck in the front was mesmerizing. 

The weather was surprisingly good this time of year, spring was in the air and the sun gained power. The sun warmed the backside of the house and flowers peeped above the soil in the flowerbeds Maggie so loved. 

Scully walked over to the porch at the back of the house overlooking the big backyard filled with memories. The soft spring breeze brushed her face and she loved the feeling of being home again.  Mulder cautiously followed her outside and found his spot right next to her. He heard her sigh and saw her fill her lunges with fresh home air. Her eyes were closed and her hands clenched the white fence separating the porch from the yard. 

When she opened her eyes she smiled into the distance, the sun warming her face. It was a thankful smile and she seemed refreshed. Her mind got rid of bad, scary memories and was ready for new ones.

“You okay?” Mulder softly whispered in her ear, while his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Scully slightly turned her body to him and answered softly: “More than okay…” 

“Mulder, thank you…” she gently said as her eyes sought his, “... for being here with me.” Mulder didn’t answer, but his eyes spoke. He nodded softly, while one finger pulled her chin up and his lips lightly brushed hers.    
Before he could really kiss her, he got interrupted.

“Has my big sis finally brought a guy home?” A masculine voice startled her and once she fully realized who was interrupting them, she left Mulder’s grasp and ran towards the youngest sibling she hadn’t seen in ages. 

“Charlie!” Scully said while she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her close into a sweet hug. They hadn't seen each other in almost a year, but their bond was very strong. Scully always felt very responsible for her younger brother and they had a special connection. He was the total opposite of Bill, Charlie was bubbly and kind, Bill was more serious. Charlie reminded her a lot of Missy, he had the same sparkle in his eyes and the same quirky way of living. 

“Dana,” Charlie said while he rubbed her spine and kissed her cheek. His eyes wandered over her face and her body. “You look amazing, sis!” he said before he turned to Mulder and seemed to be inspecting him from head to toe. “Charlie this is…” Scully started making gestures towards Mulder.   
  
“Let me guess…” Charlie continued, while he scratched his stubble and giving Mulder an interrogative glare.    
“Fox Mulder? I presume…” Charlie said while his eyes met an open-mounded Scully, and he shook hands with an even more surprised Mulder.   
  


Before either, one of them could say anything Charlie disappeared inside the house again and left them both totally astounded on the porch deck. 

They just looked at each other and before either one of them could say something, Charlie's head peeped through the window.    
“Don’t know it you noticed, but there’s mistletoe above your heads…” Charlie grinned and he pointed above their heads. Maggie joined him and she couldn’t hide her smile. 

“I like my traditions,” she said softly while her eyes longed to see her daughter kiss the man she loved. 

“I really don’t think that…” Scully started her debate, but before she could say anything else, Mulder’s arms snaked around her waist pulling her to his chest. 

“I’m a traditional boy,” he whispered before his lips grazed hers. She was completely blown away by Mulder’s actions. At first, he was hesitant and didn’t want them to know, and now he kissed her as he had never kissed her before. 

Her hand grasped the nape of his neck, while the other found his cheek. His tongue swiftly was granted access to her mouth and she couldn’t hold back. His fingers caressed her pulse point under her ear and his arm held her close to his chest. He was very thorough, he sucked gently on her bottom lip while his tongue explored hers. 

As he deepened their kiss she felt how he still had the chewing gum she gave him earlier. Somehow it ended up in her mouth as they had to break up their kiss because the doorbell startled them. 

“Bill’s here you love birds!” Charlie whispered when opened the door again to let them back in. Somehow he knew Bill wasn’t a big fan of Mulder and wanted to protect his sister from Bill’s harsh way with words. Maggie and Charlie agreed on not telling Bill about their sister having a relationship with Mulder.

Scully grasped Mulder's hand and pulled him behind her back inside the house. 

***

After introductions and some small talk with Bill and Tara dinner was served. Things started off very kind and friendly, but soon Bill couldn’t hide his grudge towards Mulder. 

“So you still drag Dana along in your search for little green men, Mr. Mulder?” Bill loudly asked with a hint of sarcasm seeping through, clearly making fun of him in front of everyone. 

Scully’s hand rested on Mulder’s thigh and before he could answer Bill’s question, she gently squeezed his flesh. She slowly faced her brother and slowly laid her napkin next to her plate.

“First of all Bill… they aren’t green, they are grey! And second of all, he doesn’t _ drag  _ me along, I chose to follow him, to stand next to him in  _ OUR _ search, we are in this together, as equals!” Scully paused, she glanced over to Mulder, who was in awe of her statement and then back to Bill, who was lost for words.

“Now could you please grow up, stop criticizing my work and my partner, Bill? You are my brother and I love you, but this needs to stop. And it’s Christmas!” Scully was fierce and she said exactly what she wanted her brother to know. 

Maggie glanced over to her daughter and she felt proud she finally stood up against her brother. Bill stayed quiet for the rest of the dinner.

Everyone had a wonderful time and Mulder laughed and talked to Charlie. He seemed to blend in perfectly. Maggie followed her daughter into the kitchen when she cleaned the table. 

“Are you happy, honey?” Maggie asked her daughter while her hand rested on Scully’s shoulder. While putting the plates into the dishwasher Scully glanced over to the dining room table where Mulder was having a serious conversation with the rest of the group. She smiled seeing him so at ease, even Bill was involved in the talk they were having. 

Scully then turned to her mom, feeling the empty wrapper of chewing gum in her pocket and answered smiling widely: 

“I am, mom.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your honest opinion.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will follow soon...
> 
> Let me know what you think about this one.  
> Thank you for reading x


End file.
